The Book
by heckyeahpotter
Summary: Hermione Granger is stuck in Hogwarts through out all the Christmas vacation with an unbearable character. How will she deal with him ? we'll know!  Please don't forget to review ! This is my first story :
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione was in her happy place , the library.

As she watched the books go back to its place & moved automatically to the right with her wand directed towards the books being maneuvered to their places , she hit somebody accidentally & lost her attention . The books fell on the person's head , Hermione turned around quickly to apologize & comfort the head until she saw a shack of white-ish yellow and moved some steps back immediately.

" I'm sorry " Hermione managed to mumble slowly.

" Have you gone blind Granger ? " Draco said staring at her & rubbing his head. Rage filled him , she knew it . Malfoy was such an easy person to anger or irritate.

He clinched his teeth & turned the other way & mumbled - _mudblood _- .

" I Heard that Malfoy " hermione said loudly.

" oh dear what am i going to do now ? " Draco said ridiculously & went for his way.

Hermione stood still watching him leave , then she quickly put the books & stormed out of the library . she headed to the great hall for lunch & she was already too late , she'd be lucky if ron hadn't finished the food yet.

she entered the great hall & went for her table with her best friends , Harry , Ron & Ginny. Ginny waved at her , hermione smiled.

" Where have you been ? " Harry asked her as she took a seat beside him .

" I was at the library , putting the books back to their places " Hermione said lifelessly.

" Oh. whats wrong with your mood ? " Harry asked disturbed .

Hermione was about to answer with nothing until she saw Ron eating & made a horrified face , Harry looked at where she was looking .

" RON ! " Harry yelled at ron in shock .

" whaa….?" Ron replied with his mouth full . He looked terrible , like a vampire filled with thirst & finally finding a pray to satisfy him , he had a chicken leg in one hand , a spoon filled to the limit with rice & his mouth was full of whatever was edible.

" oh my god …." Hermione said looking away, her eyes saw Draco's reluctantly , he seemed to be looking at her for a while.

That made her uneasy , she didn't feel relaxed knowing two eyes were fixed on her, She looked away .

she tried to focus on other things , so she decided to speak to Ginny.

" Hey Ginny " hermione said smiling.

Ginny smiled. " Hey Hermione , whats up ? "

hermione leaned closer to ginny .

" I just stumbled into Malfoy in the library , i was putting the books back in place & i hit him accidentally so the books fell on his head " Hermione said.

Ginny giggled .

" its not a laughing matter ginny " Hermione said smiling & hitting Ginny's hand playfully . " he said an ugly word at me "

Ginny's voice turned into a gasp , she understood .

" you should report him " Ginny said fiercely.

" he looked scary enough when i hit him . what will he do if i report him ? " Hermione said " besides he's been eyeing me since i sat with you guys "

" how do you know ? thats means you've been eyeing him too " Ginny winked at her.

" shut up ! i was looking away from Ron's horrible scene "

" aha… well he's eyeing you now too " ginny said glancing at Draco.

Meanwhile Ron & Harry were arguing about Ron's unlimited appetite.

" You're jealous you can't eat as much as me " Ron told Harry.

Harry looked incredibly at him.

" you're right Ron" Harry said " that is the problem , i should grow up right ?"

" definitely mate "

Hermione & Ginny roared into laughter & Harry joined them . While Ron still didn't get the joke , which made them laugh harder.

"Attention please " Professor McGonagall , hitting a cup with a silver spoon. Hermione took a quick glance at Draco , and finally he wasn't looking , he was staring into his plate.

" As you all know " McGonagall continued " Christmas is almost here , which means vacation is almost here " excited hums started to be audible.

"And." she said loudly to hush them " everyone should be prepared to leave except the following names which their parents informed us they can not go home for vacation for unfortunate reasons"

" poor fellows " Ron said.

" Draco Malfoy " hermione took another quick glance at him , he didn't seem surprised .

" & Hermione Granger "

" what ? " Hermione said loud enough for her friends to hear.

"no , no , no." hermione said quickly " i can not stay here with this… thing "

Hermione slammed her head to the table. she didn't bother looking at him to see his reaction , she already knew it would be very similar to hers .

Hermione knew very well how much Draco Malfoy hated her with all his life , & he didn't even like looking at her face in normal occasions , now he'll be stuck with her alone in a enormous castle with magic.

She thought of going with Harry & Ron , but she knew her mother would never have liked the idea . Now what to do ?

since she discovered that escaping was impossible, now she'll have to think of a way to " deal with it " . maybe head to the library & read more about protecting spells & charms ?

Her head was still on the table , Harry shook her shoulder.

" Hermione " Harry said.

" what." Hermione said.

" i'm just making sure you're alive " Harry said .

Hermione gave him an angry look while he was fighting a smile & so were the others.

she stood up & left them & headed to her room ..

" oh com'n Hermione , we were tryin to make u smile ! " she heard Harry said from far.

she didn't even look at Draco , she didn't want to get bored from his face already , she'll see him too much soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

Hermione was hugging all her friends goodbye

" Goodluck Hermione , take care " Harry said hugging her.

" Thanks i need it " she said smiling.

"Bye 'Mione " Ron said a little red & giving her a tight hug

"Bye Ron " she hugged him tightly.

"Hermione ! bye ! i'll miss you ! " Ginny said dramatically.

Hermione laughed at her " oh Ginny ! i'll miss you more ! " she said giving her a nice tight hug .

Then they were gone.

Hermione couldn't , wouldn't , believe the situation , but she decided to let it go & work on something to do in those days.

she took a deep breath & headed to the great hall

Draco was already on the slytherin table having lunch , Hermione headed to her table lonely & getting prepared to be watched.

she sat down & stared at the food , she felt too lonely to eat , she tried remembering how Ron ate to try & make herself laugh but she ended up with a lost appetite & she missed her friends even more.

she shot a quick glance across the room to the boy with gorgeous blond hair.

he was also staring at his food & not eating a bite , he moved his head to look at her she quickly looked at her food , but he caught her looking at him.

she got so embarrassed she was sure her cheeks went red .

then she decided to go to the library to work on those spells she wanted to learn.

she loved reading , it made her complete , specially that the library was empty , THAT was true heaven .

she wasn't into novels , she was more into biographies , spells books , anything magic related , anything but novels , she liked to understand mysteries and see what kind of spells don't work together & so on from that category.

Hermione chose Bathilda Bagshot's biography to read .

Hermione was deep into her book till she heard rapid footsteps , she bent the page & left the book to investigate what's happening. she went to the library door slowly & everytime she got nearer the footsteps were clearer , she got extremely close to the door & she was about to peak till the footsteps stopped & she heard an familiar voice.

" No , I Haven't yet " Draco Said.

" Well do Draco ! we don't have time , the dark lord is waiting & you know what happens when he runs out of patience ! "

Hermione heard another horrible , frantic voice which she recognized as , Bellatrix Lestrange's .

- Bellatrix ? - Hermione screamed inside her head .

Hermione felt terrified , its the first time she would be alone like this while Bella was somewhere near , she didn't know whether to fight or just sneak away , or stay or listen .

she turned around & decided to go into the library as if nothing happened , but how will she ignore something like that ? those were her enemies and they're probably plotting to kill Harry and maybe if she has any clue what they were trying to do she'd help save Harry !

that thought increased the urge to peak outside , .

And when she did , he was standing there right infront of her.

Hermione gasped in shock & automatically moved several steps back.

it took her a while to regain her breath.

" What the hell were you doing Granger ?" Draco demanded.

" What were YOU doing ? " Hermione said coldly.

Draco took steps towards her that she felt his breath on her face , she didn't move .

" we're not going to play this game granger , what did you hear ? " Draco demanded again.

" whats Bellatrix doing here ? " Hermione fired at him , she gave him a very good clue what she heard.

his eyes widened and he clutched her arm.

" Speak ! what did you hear ? " Draco shook her.

" okay fine ! " Hermione yelled quietly " let go of me! "

Draco let go of her arm & stood back & waited for the answer.

" All i heard was you saying you haven't & Bellatrix rushing you because the dark lord is waiting , thats it " Hermione said rubbing her arm.

A huge relief appeared on Draco's face but then it turned firm again.

" what are you plotting for Draco .." Hermione asked , not waiting for an answer ofcourse , he would never tell her.

Draco became angry and approached her with a finger pointed at her face.

" YOU have absolutely nothing to do with this mudblood , you're lucky you're alive "

he turned to leave and was almost out of the library.

" i can ALWAYS tell on you " Hermione said quickly with a triumphed smile.

Draco froze , his hand went to his wand , Hermione quickly got hers out so she was ready when Draco turned around.

he turned around to face her but she already was ready with her wand directed to his face as well as his wand.

" if you knew whats good for you , you would never do that " Draco said.

" you'd still be in trouble , even if you killed me , i would've already told on you , so it makes no difference " she smiled.

" HAH" Draco Laughed " no it will make a difference to us pure bloods , the world will have suffered less one mudblood "

Hermione's arm lowered down & her smile faded.

that actually did hurt.

a tear ran down her cheek which made her feel horrible for crying infront of him, she wiped it away so quickly & headed back to her book to put it in its place .

she turned to the door and he was still standing there , but his arm lowered as well , and she went outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

Hermione was sick of the word " Mudblood " , it was all wrong & it made no sense !

why would muggle borns have to suffer this ? whats the big difference anyway ?

Purebloods made no sense either , no pure blood family is 100% pure if they're going to judge who's what by their parents . Any pure blood must have an ancestor who's a muggle .

She wanted Draco to stop saying it , but who was she kidding ? Malfoy will be Malfoy.

As Hermione was walking down the corridor heading to her bedroom , she heard voices. they weren't hallucinations she was sure . she stopped quickly and listened carefully.

" I don't have it , do i ? I've sent Draco for it but he still didn't find it ! " Bellatrix squeaked.

" we have no time " said a terrible cold voice " The dark lord is expecting the book to be handed very soon "

" i understand Severus , what do you want me to do ? " Bellatrix said " but i still don't understand why the dark lord requires it "

" he wants to understand why the wand failed to kill potter , he's been searching everywhere & Ollivander was no use " Snape explained.

Hermione gasped.

They've kidnapped Ollivander ?

she suddenly realized her gasp was far too loud.

" what was that ! " Bellatrix hissed.

Hermione's heart beats went faster like crazy & fear overwhelmed her , she couldn't think straight , she just took out her wand , incase anything bad happens.

" who's there ? " Snape yelled.

Hermione ran backwards quietly but she stumbled into someone who didn't give her the chance of turning around & knowing who that might be . the person put his hand over her mouth & pulled her into the library , she was trying to resist as he went deeper & deeper into the library.

Then he let her go. It was Draco again with his finger on his mouth silencing her & standing very still.

" why am i here ? " Hermione said loudly .

" Who is here ! " Snape yelled more loud , Hermione's eyes widened in terror & stared into Draco's grey ones.

Draco pushed her into the shelves & threw all the books over her.

" AHH " Hermione yelled in pain.

" SHUT UP " Draco ordered quietly .

Hermione was buried under dozens of books & couldn't see a thing while every part of her hurt , after a moment of silence , she started to understand what Draco was trying to do , but it was too … nice to be true.

" What is this Draco ? " she heard Snape ask.

" i'm looking for the damned book & i almost died ! " Draco said "just get out , i'll have to clean this up & look for the bloody thing all over again."

Draco tried to save her . Wait .. he what ?

" Be careful , your mother won't be very happy if anything happens to you " Snape warned him.

There was a long pause.

Then she felt the weight of the books get lighter & lighter , the books were going back to their places & she could finally get up . she stood up tidying herself & looking around till she found Draco standing there hands on waist.

" um.. thanks .." Hermione mumbled .

Draco just nodded.

"what did you hear " Draco ordered , it wasn't really a question , it was an order .

" everything " she said.

Draco groaned and stared at her .

Hermione said nothing , she didn't know whether to NOT tell on what she heard or go spell it out to Harry . but would she do that to someone who just saved her life ? and then again she would think , he's an enemy , ofcourse she would ! but that would be like backstabbing..

" don't try telling me - i won't tell - , oh i know darn well you will " Draco fired at her.

She knew he was right , he would never believe her no matter how much she tried .

" even if its the only chance ? " Hermione said .

" yes , even if it was . are you kidding me granger ? do you know what the word - enemy - means ? " Draco said loudly " well i'm not surprised , you are a muggle born after all , a filthy mudblood who's got nothing to know"

Hermione made it look like it didn't touch a single string inside her … but ofcourse , storms were inside.

" we are enemies , enemies DON'T trust each other " Draco said .

" thats true , thats why you saved me though ? " Hermione fired at him.

Draco stared at her , trying his best NOT to lose control .

" you're right " Draco said " i'm sorry i did . i can't believe i actually did . go . now "

Hermione knew it was good for her to obey him , he was full of rage & it was impossible to calm him down in a situation like this , she was more than happy she made him feel like this , she headed to the library's exit.

" if you tell anybody about this … " Draco warned her from behind.

Hermione continued walking , she looked carefully outside to check no one was out there , she tiptoed to the wall of the corridor & started walking while thinking of what happened.

why would he want to save her ?

* * *

_**writer's note : **Hey guys ! :) i hope you guys like this so far ! so sorry for any silly mistakes , please do pardon me for things like that as i am working on actually abolishing these mistakes ! Thank YOU so much for your reviews ! they've been all so inspiring & supporting _! _i hope you like this chapter as well , and please don't forget to review !_

_xoxo Laura xoxo  
_


End file.
